Ruffian
by lizzle333
Summary: Arthur would never have imagined himself talking to the high school's biggest trouble maker, Alfred. However, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Will Arthur end up falling in love with this ruffian?


**This is for my dedicated to a dear friend. Happy Birthday!**

Arthur had always seen Alfred Jones in his class. He was the guy you didn't want to piss off if you wanted to live. He would take you down anytime, anywhere. He always won no matter who he went up against. From the school bullies to the local gangs. He was unstoppable. He had no friends because he would scare them off. He just sat in the corner of the class, when he was there, and stared off into the distance. He didn't even bother to pay attention in class.

Then why was Arthur so drawn to him? Arthur, being your straight A student, should never want to get involved with a degenerate like Alfred. However, he did. He found himself watching Alfred in class. something about him seemed alluring. Arthur just couldn't put his finger on it.

That particular day, Arthur was walking out the schools front entrance, when he was stopped by three seniors. They were known for picking on freshmen, like himself. Arthur were only bad luck. So much for a peaceful Friday.

"Hey there shrimp." Gilbert said.

Gilbert was incredibly vain. He made himself so big and only degraded others. Is it because he's albino? Arthur didn't know what's so great about that.

"Hi." Arthur mumbled.

"Look you scared him!" Antonio exclaimed.

Antonio wasn't that bad. Usually he just watches and laughs. He doesn't inflict actual pain. He's to worried about his beloved Lovino.

"Aww! I think I can make him feel all better!" Francis said.

Arthur backed away. In Francis's mind, that can only mean one thing.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur yelled.

"Then give us your money." Gilbert said.

"No!" Arthur replied.

"Fine with me." Francis said closing in on him.

Arthur squeezed his eyes closed and braced himself for Francis's harassment, but it never came. Arthur opened his eyes to see Gilbert and Francis lying on the ground with multiple injuries. Antonio was waving to Lovino and running over to him. In front of him was Alfred, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Arthur stared at him speechless. Alfred looked at Arthur and scowled when he saw the fear in Arthur's eyes. Alfred turned to leave. Yet an other person was scared of him. Will he ever get a friend?

Arthur felt like he needed to thank Alfred or do something to show thanks, but Alfred scared the hell out of him! Scare might not be the right word to describe Arthur's feeling. More like Alfred made Arthur nervous. Yeah, Arthur was nervous, but he still had to say something before Alfred left.

"T-thanks." Arthur said.

Alfred turned around and glared at Arthur. Arthur cringed. Had he done something wrong? Alfred's scowl suddenly turned to a smile as Alfred said "Your welcome dude! Those guys stole fries from me yesterday so I needed a reason to beat 'em up."

Arthur stood there speechless for the second time in five minuets. What? Wasn't Alfred the kid that would shoot you if you talked to him? Arthur had officially been mind fucked.

"Hey, aren't you in my math class?" Alfred said.

Arthur snapped back to reality. So Alfred had noticed him. He felt a little happy inside, but didn't let it show on the outside.

"Yeah." Arthur said, trying to act cool.

"I knew it! Dude you have to help me with trigonometry! I get everything else but that." Alfred replied.

"Yeah sure. I can help you." Arthur said, keeping up his act.

"Sweet! Oh, and you don't have to act cool around me, even if it is cute." Alfred said over his shoulder.

Arthur blushed. Was he just called cute? By Alfred none the less. Arthur went home just a little happier that day. It had turned out to be a good Friday.

...

Arthur awoke that Saturday morning to the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone. Why had he picked that ring tone? He should change it sometime.

"Hello?" he grumbled into the device.

"Hey man! It's Alfred!" Alfred said on the other end.

Arthur instantly felt awake once he heard it was Alfred on the other end.

"Alfred? How did you get my number?" Arthur asked.

"School directory. Anyways, can you meet me at the library?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm already here."

"Sure. I'll be right over."

Arthur hung up and pulled on some clothes. Why was he spending his sacred Saturday with Alfred? That's easy, because he liked Alfred, even if he did deny it.

"You're up early." Arthur's mom said as he rushed downstairs and grabbed a poptart out of his pantry.

"Got to meet a friend." Arthur replied, piking up his backpack.

"Have fun." she said.

Arthur rushed out the door. The library was a couple blocks away so Arthur reached it in no time. He saw Alfred sitting on a bench in front of the main entrance. At first Arthur thought he was someone else because he was wearing glasses, but it was Alfred.

"Nice glasses." Arthur said quietly.

"You think so? Well then I guess I can wear them all the time. Contacts get so tiring to put in day after day." he replied.

We walked into the library and choose a table. We spent about an hour studying.

"You would use cosine for this problem right?" Alfred asked.

"Yep! If it helps you can writ SOH-CAH-TOA on the top of your paper to help you remember which is which." Arthur replied.

Alfred was actually pretty smart when he applies himself.

Arthur laid his head on the table as Alfred cleaned up. He watched Alfred. Alfred's blonde hair was messy and his blue eyes seemed enlarged in the lenses of the glasses. Alfred saw Arthur and smiled. Arthur blushed.

"You know your extremely adorable when you do that." Alfred said.

Arthur turned a deeper shade of red and buried his face in his arms.

"Aright, I'm ready." Alfred said.

Arthur lifted his head up. He picked up his bag and headed out with Alfred. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were in bloom.

"Hey Arthur, do you like anyone?" Alfred asked.

Arthur blushed. He couldn't possibly tell Alfred who he liked. It wouldn't work out anyways. Alfred probably likes some pretty girl, not Arthur.

"What about you?" Arthur replied.

"Hmm...I guess that would have to be you." Alfred said.

Arthur stopped walking. He was stunned. Did Alfred really like him?

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"It's just...I don't know how to put this..." Arthur muttered

"It's okay. You don't like me. I get it."

Alfred turned and began to walk away. Arthur had to tell him now or he would loose Alfred forever.

"Wrong!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred turned around suprised.

"Your wrong. I do like you Alfred. I love you Alfred." Arthur said.

He felt himself begin to cry, but he couldn't help it. He covered his face. Before he knew it, Alfred's strong, sturdy arms were wrapped around him. Arthur looked up at Alfred.

"I love you too." Alfred said.

He leaned in until their lips gently touched. Arthur couldn't believe he had fallen in love with this ruffian, but he was worth it.


End file.
